


Blaster Master Zero Oneshots (TITLE TEMPORARY)

by BitMan



Category: Blaster Master Zero (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, after the end of BMZ 1, for the beginning anyway, in this zero 2 has not happened yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitMan/pseuds/BitMan
Summary: A set of connected one-shots for Blaster Master Zero, that detail the domestic lives of Jason, Eve, and their sort-of amphibian companion Fred.
Relationships: Jason Frudnick/Eve, Jason and Eve are in love with each other and they both know it, in this house we stan the OTP
Kudos: 5





	1. Intro

You ever feel pride having the first non-smut work in your favorite fandom?

In the BMZ games we did get cute banter between our favorite human and android couple, and the Inti Creates official wallpapers, but no one's really done a fanfic that goes deeper into that. Also, I'm a sucker for domestic fluff, so why not?

I can't say when updates or the first chapter will come out. This is the first fanfic I've ever done, and I'm still new to AO3.

I would like to thank my man @randooninternet on Twitter for being a Blaster Master fanboy with me, and giving me ideas and encouraging me to do this. 

If anyone has suggestions for prompts you'd like to see, or feedback, please feel free to comment. If it is criticism you would like to give, please let it be constructive. I can't get better as a writer without ways to improve.

\----------------------------

Until this work begins, BitMan out.


	2. Area 1: Frudnick Residence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve's first night after she moves in with Jason

"Well, here we are! It ain't much, but it's home!"

After the SOPHIA crew had completed their subterranian quest, Jason had invited Eve to stay with him, as she obviously had no place to go.

And her first thought, when they entered his home/laboratory away from the city, was that she shouldn't be taking advantage of Jason like this, especially after all he's done for her.

Jason could tell something was bothering the android girl, and, being the gentleman he is, needed to know if she was okay.

"Is something the matter, Eve? This is my-I mean our home now!"

Eve replied frantically, "No, it's nothing! Just...are you sure you'd be fine with letting me stay here? I won't be a nuisance, will I?"

Jason chuckled, "Of course not! This place is big enough for the two of us, and Fred's been here already!"

Still a touch embarrassed, Eve followed the raven-haired young man through the house's hallway, while giving a small tour of the place he called home.

Jason had pointed out such fixtures as his kitchen, while noting he was a self-proclaimed great chef. And the very large space that was his lab, where, he noted, Fred had been kept before it escaped. The amphibian gave a resounding "ribbit" in response.

"And this is where we'll be sleeping. I've only got one bed right now, but we'll take care of it later, yeah?"

And that's where Eve broke.

Her logic circuits began to run at a million calculations per minute.

She'd read a few books about Earth culture before she was sent there with SOPHIA III, and one of them detailed that sharing a bed was a sign of romance. Eve's face turned a bright red at that thought.

Somehow ignoring his support's fluster, Jason said, "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back.", and left the room.

Taking off her white waistcoat, Eve sat down on the bed and waited for Jason to return, with Fred joining her on her shoulder. She hadn't the first clue how humans conducted their relationships, and was not sure what to do in this situation.

Just then, Eve heard rustling from outside the bedroom, and then a seemingly successful "YES!" Afterward, the door opened and Jason walked into the room with something made of fabric rolled up under his arm.

"I found a sleeping mat, so the bed's all yours.", Jason said.

As if a thousand MAs had hovered off of her, Eve sighed in relief as Jason set up the mat on the other side of the room. Once he was finished, Jason placed Fred in a nearby tank, flipped a light switch on the wall, and the room became shrouded in darkness.

With a soft, but reassuring, "Goodnight, Eve.", Jason fell asleep quickly. But, for a while, Eve stared at the ceiling.

'So this is my new life on Earth, huh? As long as I'm with Jason, I'll enjoy it greatly.'

At that thought, the blonde android's eyes closed and she succumbed to her sleep mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello this is my first ever ao3 chapter
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are welcome.
> 
> Thanks Jeraldus you legend


	3. Area 1 Subsection: Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve gets her first taste of Jason's culinary skills.

The next day...

When Eve had woken from standby the next morning, she was unsure of where she was at first, and then a flood of memories came back into her head. Eve had recalled Jason finding her, remembering her true origins, being held hostage by Invem SOPHIA, and now, living with Jason.

She was fully brought to her senses when her "scentsors"(damn her father for coming up with that) detected something potent, yet somehow appetizing.

Eve noticed that Jason was missing, so her first thought was that he was somewhere else in the house. Groggily, Eve stood up from Jason's admittedly very soft bed, grabbed her coat from the desk across the room, and walked out the bedroom door and into the hallway.

Eve had found Jason in chef's attire in the latter's kitchen, in front of the stove with a spatula in his hand. She stood in the doorway for a few seconds to observe him cooking, as it looked much more complicated than what was done on her home planet.

Jason must've noticed the new presence in the room, as he turned around with a cheerful expression on his face.

"Good morning, Eve! I'm making breakfast, but you can go ahead and sit down at the table."

And she did, noticing Fred sitting in a similar bowl to the one in Jason's room to the right of her. The girl observed the room she was in, noting that the design was modern and not too far from a Sophian style.

However, something had been irritating her ever since Eve revealed her true nature to the pilot. 

"Jason?"

"Hm?"

"What did you do....before you came underground?"

Jason replied frantically, "H-huh? Why would you want to know?"

"Well, since I am living with you now, I should know, who ARE you, Jason Frudnick?"

And so, Jason began to explain who he is and what he does. He went into detail about his aptitude for machines, his profession as a roboticist, and discovering Fred. As he did this, Eve wrote every word of what he said to her long-term memory circuits.

Just as Jason was about to extensively explain awards he won in his field, the stove timer made a loud "DING!", which turned Jason's attention to it and startled Fred.

Eve sat and watched as Jason scooped what looked to be meat off of the pan, and placed a portion onto two plates. He then walked around the counter, laid the plates on the table, and sat down opposite her.

Jason had offered Eve some sort of drink called "coffee", that she had never heard of before. She had accepted it anyway, and when the girl tried it, she felt as if she was full of much more energy. The substance also made her temperature sensors go very high, almost to an unsafe level. Still, she trusted Jason that it was good, and it, along with the "sausages" as he had called them Jason prepared, were indeed.

Once Eve had given her words of approval, Jason, with a sigh of relief, was glad that his housemate liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism welcome


	4. Area 2: City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve heads into town for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the long wait! School and writer's block are both BitchMen.
> 
> This is a short chapter, and probably not a long or very good quality one, but I wanted to do a "she's not my girlfriend!" chapter early on!
> 
> Enjoy!

Three days have passed since Jason and Eve began their new lives together, and the two had become accustomed to the new living arrangement. In that time, Jason had ordered some outfits for his roommate on what he called the "inter-net", earning a slap from Eve while trying to estimate her sizes. She still had many questions about this planet, and Jason was more than happy to teach her what he knows.

What the engineer wasn't expecting though, was when Eve wanted to accompany him into town for some grocery shopping. When she'd offered to come with him, the blonde was awfully insistent, claiming that she was excited to see more of this world.

Jason was at first reluctant to let her tag along, due to no one other than himself knowing of her existence, but he figured no one should bat an eye since he's not one to be noticed in a crowd himself.

And so, the two set out on foot to the market street not far from their home. This was a path taken by Jason countless times, but for his partner it was an all-new experience. Eve was in awe of the architecture, both modern and traditional, she saw on the way into town. The girl was as lively as ever, and Jason couldn't help but give a wide smile at her curiosity.

Once the two made it to the street that had vendors for what Jason was looking for, Eve followed him to what looked to be a meat stand run by a middle-aged man.

"Mornin', Jason! You lookin' for the usual?"

Jason nodded, and the butcher got to work slicing up some of Jason's favorite, fresh squid.

Seeing Eve standing behind Jason, the butcher spoke up, "So, you finally found someone? When's the wedding?"

Jason replied, "N-no! Eve's just a childhood friend of mine! And also my housemate...."

The butcher gained a knowing look and said, "You aren't fooling anyone, you know."

"I'm serious! That's not how it is!" The butcher chuckled.

"I'm just givin' ya a hard time, kid. I put some extra in there free of charge."

As Jason paid the man and received the meat he came here for, Eve stood behind him observing the whole exchange. "Girlfriend" was a new Earth word she needed to add to her memory banks.

As they left town and returned to Jason's house, Eve was questioning the conversation Jason and the butcher had.

'Girlfriend? I am a female, and an acquaintance of Jason, so why would he deny that name for me?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism welcome.


	5. Valentine's Day Special #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's out for the day, and Eve wants to make him something special for Valentine's Day, which she's just learned about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I tried my hand at a larger holiday chapter. I think I did alright, except for the whole giri and honmei chocolate thing, which my boy Jeraldus (legend btw) says i completely fucked up here, but I hope y'all like it anyway.

"And remember, Valentine's Day is next week! So be sure to show that special someone what they mean to you!"

Eve wasn't too focused on the television program currently playing, but the term "Valentine's Day" was a new one to her. Was that a holiday humans celebrated? When Jason had given his housemate a crash-course on Earth customs, it wasn't something he had mentioned.

So, turning off the television, Eve sat at Jason's primitive Earth computer, started it up, and began to research this Valentine's Day, which was apparently drawing very near.

After clicking on the first website the search gave, Eve examined its contents thoroughly, and added new information to her memory. She found out that traditionally, on Valentine's day, it's common for a person to give chocolates to someone they like. Jason immediately came to mind, as Eve was heavily indebted to him for saving her. To her, making and giving something to Jason sounded like fun! Only problem, Eve wasn't an experienced preparer of sweets, being an android and all. To remedy that problem, she found two links on the page that gave instructions on how to make and present chocolate. Not knowing which one to pick, she chose the first one, called "honmei", and downloaded it to her memory.

Some time later, after looking through the directions to find what she would need, Eve headed into Jason's kitchen to find what she needed, hoping he wouldn't mind. It was still the late morning, and Jason wouldn't return from a meeting until the early evening. Conveniently enough, Eve was able to find every ingredient inside of Jason's cupboards. 

And so, the support droid got to work, following the steps just so that the chocolates displayed in the directions would be replicated down to every minute detail. Eve did not want to try and taste them yet, as she wanted Jason to be the judge of her skills.

By the time she was done, it would be an hour and a half until Jason got home, and that was enough time to wrap up her creation, hide it from Jason, and to wait for her housemate to return home.

Meanwhile, with Jason and Fred......

To Jason's surprise, bringing Fred along with him today didn't bring unwanted attention, despite species similar to him being extinct for decades at this point. Jason attends a weekly meeting of himself and peers in his field, to discuss the latest happenings and revolutions of the robotics industry, as well as demonstrating new projects. Jason had nothing to show of his own, due to the events of the past week taking a toll on him mentally and emotionally.

When the meeting was adjourned and Jason got on the bus from the bustling Night City to his rural hometown, Fred was let out of the chest pocket on Jason's winter coat that was just large enough to fit him inside. The two of them took in the very modern architecture and roadways, something Jason didn't see a lot of back home. Just over an hour later, the two made it to the bus station and headed to Jason's house on foot.

By the time they got there, Eve had just finished her "perfect creation".

"Eve, I'm back!"

Darting into the foyer, Eve had a cheerful expression on her face as she welcomed Jason home.

When Jason had asked what Eve had been up to that day, she came up with a cover story that consisted of "consuming some more Earth media", which was believable to him, since she had been fascinated by what humans use their computers and displays for.

Later that evening, as Eve sat down at the table and waited for Jason to finish dinner, she couldn't help but hope that tomorrow he would like her gift for Valentine's Day.

ONE WEEK LATER - February 14th, 2088

Valentine's Day had come at last, and it was finally time for Eve to give Jason the chocolates she'd worked very hard on. She'd decided after their evening meal would be a good time, as that was when the two caught up with eachother after long days.

Later that night, after an entire day of worrying what Jason would think, it was time to present her gift.

Once they had finished that night's dinner, Eve spoke up.

"Jason?"

"Hm?"

Eve nervously continued, "So...last week on TV I heard today was Valentine's Day, and I saw that you should give chocolate to someone close to you, so I made you this!" she said as she presented the chocolates inside a red box adorned with a neat bow. Jason had to admit, it was better than anything he'd ever given to someone.

Upon seeing this, Jason said, "Why, thank you, Eve! This means a lot to me."

Grinning, and with a sigh of relief, Eve joined Jason in falling asleep on the couch to cheesy romance movies she had no understanding of.

(Though Jason was very appreciative of Eve's gesture, once he actually opened up the box, he failed to let her know that the chocolates she had made were of the "giri" variety, which is reserved for lovers, turning bright red once he saw the mistake. When he'd actually tried them, it was evident Eve was a novice at cooking, and he was sick to his stomach for a week. Not to hurt her feelings, he lied and gave top marks.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an event on March 4th that will have Inti, so it's a chance we could see the third coming of Jesus Frudnick.


	6. Area 2 Subsection: Physician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason isn't feeling well. Eve takes him to the doctor.

As soon as he woke up the next morning, Jason Frudnick felt like his body was fully against him. Of course, he was no physician, so he didn't know the specifics of what was wrong with him, but Jason figured whatever it was likely had something to do with the chocolates she'd happily given him for Valentine's Day. He wouldn't blame Eve, certainly not, she was just trying to make a nice gesture, and wasn't too familiar with cooking or Earth customs.

While Eve had noticed Jason stayed in bed later than usual, she first wrote it off as him just getting some needed rest, as he had a habit of working late into the night, that led to scolding from her in the morning. When the clock struck noon, however, Eve knew that something must not be right. 

As she walked in to the bedroom to drag Jason out of bed again (she had needed to do that once before), the sight Eve was greeted to was nothing but grim. Jason lay on the bed, dripping in sweat, his skin deathly pale. Somehow he was awake, yet Jason's eyelids were barely open. In a rush, Eve frantically dashed to his side.

"Jason, are you okay? What happened?"

His voice raspy, Jason slowly responded, "Hey, Eve, I'll be, (cough) fine. Just a little sickness, is all."

Eve had no concept of Earth illness, so she was unaware of the severity of the situation.

"Are you sure, Jason? You look quite pale."

He quickly responded, "Sure, I'll be fine, but I think I should go to the doctor."

With Jason's guidance, Eve was told to bring him to his physician in town. Once they'd arrived at the building with "Dr. Fester M.D" on the door, Eve walked in with Jason hobbling behind her.

She'd introduced herself as "Eve Bufoni" while signing Jason in with the receptionist, as they'd agreed on her using a fake last name rather than Jason's to prevent people from getting the wrong idea about their relationship.

After waiting in the clinic's lobby for at least twenty minutes, the white door to the side of the room finally opened to reveal a shady-looking man with gray skin, who Eve could only assume was the doctor in question. The man calmly called Jason to follow him, and Jason asked Eve to stay outside. Abiding by his request, she'd picked up a magazine about robot-friendly home cooking to pass the time.

"What are you in for today, Mr. Frudnick?"

"Well, you see, doc, my housemate was trying to make me some chocolate for Valentine's Day, but she's not great at cooking, and I'm pretty sure I've consumed something I shouldn't have."

Jason was given an ipecac bottle and some time with a bucket, and what he saw shocked him.

Bolts. He doesn't remember eating bolts.

Dr. Fester was as confused as himself. It was when Jason mentioned Eve that the girl was able to hear him through the wall. Jason confessed that even though he didn't feel right the day before, he didn't say anything as to not hurt her feelings. The doctor, from what she could hear, seemed to understand, and even teased him for getting a "girlfriend" so suddenly. A few minutes later, Jason came back into the lobby, looking better than he did when they arrived. Once he'd accepted a prescription for stomach medicine, Jason and Eve were on their way home, and during this time, Eve had one mission in mind.

'Alright, time to cook well for Jason! If they say robots can do it, so can I!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, sickfic sequel to the last chapter! This one took longer than it should have, apologies for that. The doctor's name is a direct call back to Fester's Quest by Sunsoft.
> 
> And, if you don't mind me fanboying
> 
> BLASTER MASTER ZERO 3 CONFIRMED BAYBEEEE
> 
> TRILOGY WITH VOICE ACTING TOO


	7. Area 1 Subsection: Living Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Eve have a night in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy sleep deprived writing wins again
> 
> I apologize for the shortness of these chapters, due to their nature I want each one to be a short read, but with endless interpretation. I've got many plans for this fandom, though, so much more's coming from me!

Alright, it's Saturday night, Jason's got no date, no bottle of Shasta, and no Rush mixtape. 

What he does have, however, is an android girl living in his house that was very excited by the prospect of "movies".

Jason happily complied, making up some popcorn and pulling out his very dusty collection of films. He decided to start Eve off with the "classics" he watched when he was younger. To start with, he played one of his favorites from back then, a science-fiction movie (his favorite genre!) about a boy dressed in blue that had electric powers. As the film went on, Eve couldn't help but notice how similar the main character moved and fought just like Jason. Once it had ended, and Jason asked how she liked it, he agreed to turn the night into a movie marathon for her.

The next film Jason played was a standard cheesy romantic-comedy, that for some reason he doesn't remember seeing or ever owning. He was hopeful Eve wouldn't try and replicate the things she saw in the movie, as none of them are accurate to actual romance.

It helped that Eve didn't know what "a man and a woman smacking lips together" meant.

After that, Jason was able to locate a foreign film he enjoyed about a half-genie that could change into multiple types of animals.

"Turkey? That's an avian species, Jason!"

"Yes, but it's also a country!"

"A country?" 

"Remind me to give you geography lessons sometime."

Nearing the bottom of the dusty box, Jason eventually pulled out a fantasy film. He knew Eve might be confused with how unrealistic it may be, but it could also be a good way to show her how to enjoy things that are even the most far-fetched.

"Jason, is that man fighting with a shovel?"

"He is."

"Is it even a good idea to fight with a shovel?"

"Probably not."

It was nearing midnight, and Jason was finding enjoyment spending his night like this rather than working on a project until ungodly hours of the morning. As he mused, Jason looked over to his side, to be met with the sight of Eve have fallen asleep on his shoulder. She had a smile on her face, seemingly content just being there with Jason.

Jason couldn't help but smile too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by an art piece a user on Twitter @LiveActors created, that depicts Eve having fallen asleep on Jason's lap. It was so wholesome I had to do this.
> 
> Comments, constructive criticism, and BMZ fic requests are greatly welcome.


End file.
